Pureblood family at Cross academy
by terminatorluvr
Summary: A family of Purebloods and a small group of humans are attending Cross Academy as students and staff but how will Zero and Yuuki feel about the Matriarch of the pureblood family working with Kaname?


Kaien cross sat in his office awaiting Zero and Yuuki to arrive so he could introduce some new night and day class students and staff. He had a good feeling that Zero would be kinder to the day class members than the night ones so he had decided to introduce them first.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kaien allowed them to enter "You wanted to see us?" Zero said opening the door.

Kaien turned his chair around "Yes I have some news there will be some new day and night class students as well as staff attending the Academy and I wanted you to meet them" he said sternly but with a kind smile.

Yuuki looked stunned "really but then why did you seem so cautious when you asked us to come here?" she said although she knew Zero hated vampires.

Kaien sighed "All of the vampires attending the night class will be Purebloods" he said with a concerned look on his face.

Zero jolted and went quiet saying nothing but his breathing went heavy and both Yuuki and the headmaster could hear him growling under his breath meaning he was very pissed off.

Kaien cleared his throat "You can come in now" he said sternly to which 4 people entered the room 1 teacher and 3 students. Kaien smiled "This is Fumio Usui a new teacher who will be working at the Academy, her son Kenta, Winner Sinclair a pacifistic vampire hunter and Maki Tokitou" he said.

Yuuki looked confused "So apart from the teacher whose who?" she asked curiously looking to Kaien for help.

Fumio stepped forward shyly "My name is Fumio Usui I'll be your new English teacher and Kenta is my son and your new classmate" she said politely.

Yuuki looked shocked but tried to be polite "S…sure nice to meet you" she said nervously to which Fumio smiled.

Fumio was a very pretty yet plain looking woman with long black hair to her elbows with 2 side partings that ended at her neck, big brown eyes that made her look more innocent and a lovely figure with 33 D size boobs. Her clothing was not as smart as expected but casual but Kaien explained all her teaching clothes were packed away.

She was wearing a purple shirt with short sleeves that ended at ended at the waist and a black skirt that ended at the knees with brown pumps. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a red hair band.

Fumio's son Kenta waved shyly "Hi um…my names Kenta and I'm your new classmate" he said politely his cheeks slightly hinted red with embarrassment.

Yuuki shook his hand politely but Zero merely nodded not really showing much interest in the guy but had at least shown that he was listening "Don't mind Zero he may seem like a tough jerk but he's really a nice guy" Yuuki said encouragingly.

Kaien interrupted suddenly "Oh yes and we finally have another girl joining your class Yuuki its Maki is that ok" he said.

Maki smiled at Zero and Yuuki politely then bowed to which Yuuki copied and Zero merely smiled at her; she was a polite, sincere and somewhat quiet girl who was utterly different from the loud yelling day class students he was used to. She had big green eyes and forest green hair with small perky breasts to which Yuuki guessed at least a 22B. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail and she was dressed very smart.

Zero approached her then smiled and reached out his hand "Hi I'm Zero Kiryuu I hope you can set a good example for the other students and concentrate on your studies" he said kindly.

Maki shook his hand then smiled "Thank you I will and I hope we can become good friends Kiryuu-kun" she said politely.

Winner pouted in the corner crossly "I thought she had a crush on me" he muttered crossly with a sulky look.

Maki turned and giggled "This is my boyfriend Winner Sinclair he is a vampire hunter but only kills bad vampires" she said politely.

Winner posed "Winner Sinclair Vampire Hunter at your service" he said and then bowed to which they said nothing.

Kaien cleared his throat "*ahem* Yagari will lead you to your rooms and Fumio since your staff you'll have a room of your own".

_**15 mins later**_

Kaien rested his head on his hands which were rested on his desk by his elbows "So what did you think of them?" he asked curiously with a hopefully look.

Yuuki smiled "They seemed friendly enough" she said.

Zero remained quiet then said "It's good to know that there will be one student who isn't obsessed with vampires" he said to which Yuuki knew he meant Maki.

The first to enter was a young girl with long silver hair that reached her waist tied back with a black bow. She was wearing the usual Night class uniform and boots but was holding a small blue haired doll carrying a kitchen knife.

"This is Anju Maaka the youngest of the children she's 11 years old so be kind to her Zero understand" Kaien says sternly to which he agrees stubbornly.

"Nice to meet you Anju you're very pretty" Yuuki says kindly smiling at her and bending down.

Anju smiles flashing her fangs "You look tasty it's just a shame you're not my blood preference" she said cheekily.

Zero glares at her but before he can act Kaien scolds her "Listen here that is taboo at this academy!" he says sternly.

Anju glances at Zero "You needn't worry boy even though I am a pureblood I have a blood vicinity of Jealousy so I can bite anyone without turning them by choice" she said sternly.

Suddenly a light purple haired woman with red eyes entered the room "Geez Anju I never expected you to start the fight his time" she teased. She was wearing a white dress with a ruffle down the front that left an opening with a black choker around her neck.

Yuuki felt a shiver of fear down her back from this woman "Who are you?" she asked.

Elda smiled "My name is Elda Marker and I am the Matriarch of the Maaka family and the grandmother of these night class students" she said deviously.

Yuuki felt very afraid of this woman knowing her status "and your blood taste?" she asked.

Elda licked her lips "Its love" she teased eyeing Yuuki. Yuuki backed towards Zero who sensed her fear and became protective "Oh please I'm not gonna bite you here and now" Elda sighed crossly.

Zero threatened to pull his gun out "So what is she gonna teach?" he asked.

Kaien shook his head "Nothing she's going to be joining with Kaname on helping him keep the Night dorm students in check and help him make peace with both humans and vampires".

Anju was growing tired of Elda eyeing Yuuki like a meal "Grandma stop eyeing the young girl and behave yourself" she said sternly.

Elda sighed crossly "Tch that's rich coming from you Anju when you called her tasty good thing she's in love with someone and can you believe it she likes 2 guys I bet one of them is that guy next to you right" she teased to which Yuuki turned red.

Kaien coughed "Ok you two Yagari will take you to the dorm while we sort out the other two Elda you'll have a room to yourself and Anju you'll share with your sister once she's been introduced along with your brother" he said sternly to which Yagari appeared and led them to the moon dorm to which he walked behind them to keep an eye on them.

_**10 mins later**_

The second pair of students walked in one was a boy this time and the other was a girl who looked somewhat similar in facial looks to Elda.

Kaien smiled "Zero, Yuuki meet Ren and Karin Maaka the grandson and Granddaughter of Elda and Anju's big brother and sister".

Karin was very pretty and had short pinkish-purple hair, reddish brown eyes and a rather large bust estimated 37DD. She seemed cheerful yet shy and the night class uniform made her look rather sexy.

Ren was the eldest member of the night class now as he was 21 in age. He had straight blue hair in a sexy style and yellow eyes. He acted very stubborn, short tempered and protective especially of Karin.

Zero glared at Ren "So are you going to tell us your blood vicinities or do I have to use my bloody rose?" he said darkly.

Ren smirked "Hmm you're a Level D right what a nerve you have showing such disrespect towards us but I'll gladly tell you. My sister Karin is unhappiness while I drink the blood of stressed people but all my targets are girls or mature women" he said deviously.

Zero was about to get out his bloody rose when Yuuki pulled out her Artemis rod "I didn't want to have to use this but I've had it with your fighting Zero" she said sternly.

Ren backed off while Karin whimpered fearfully making Ren sigh crossly "Your really make us vampires look bad Karin the only thing good about you is the fact you suck peoples blood".

Karin got mad at that "What does that mean exactly your no better sleeping with every girl you meet" she said crossly.

Ren shrugged "yeah but their only meals not like you and that Usui kid at least I'm only into his mother as prey" he said casually.

Kaien sighed "Yagari will take you to your rooms now" he said sternly to which they followed him to the moon dorm. Kaien then dismissed Yuuki and Zero for their rounds then removed his glasses "This should be interesting" he said sighing heavily.


End file.
